Outrider Reporting for Duty
by ghostFACERS95
Summary: Alessandra Castillo and her team were specialists of the unsavory kind. One day she was surprised to receive a call from Starfleet themselves, asking for her help. Though she had some reservations about the idea, she convinced her team to join her as she agreed to provide protection for the officers of the Enterprise. Space should be fun, right?
1. Prologue

295114097-outrider-reporting-for-duty-character-information/ page/2

 **^^I highly suggest you go to link above, it gives you a character page with info and pictures! Some of the info is important and some of it isn't to avoid confusion.**

 **I will make this clear now,** ** _all my characters are specialists from the game Call of Duty: Black Ops III_** **. I saw the brand new Star Trek today and while I was watching it, for whatever reason, I kept picturing the specialists and thinking it would be cool if they were there. I know, it's probably a dumb idea, but I can't help myself! Haha Of course, I'm going to have to make changes to both ends and I hope you can understand that. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Prologue

"Outrider reporting for duty," Alessandra Castillo said firmly as she stood next to her three partners, the only people she was close to, if you could even say that. They were all Specialists, and not the nice kind either, and Starfleet wanted them.

She wasn't exactly sure why Starfleet wanted Specialist that specialized in, well, killing, to be frank, but honestly she didn't care. It was obvious Erin didn't care either, she never cared as long as she got to blow something up or beat someone's face in. Donnie, of course, was suspicious, but he was probably the most paranoid person Alessandra had ever met. Spectre said nothing as he stood next to her, only gave the Captain a quick nod of his head.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her new clothes. They were all allowed to keep the design of the outfits they arrived in, as they were needed to help them in what they specialized, but Starfleet demanded that they wear their tacky fucking red and their stupid insignia.

"What exactly is our mission again? Last time I checked, Starfleet was all about keeping the peace or whatever." Donnie said carefully and Erin nodded her head, biting down hard on the toothpick in her mouth. Alessandra could tell Erin wanted to make some crass, sarcastic comment, but all three of them told her they would wring her neck if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

"You're here because we have a new ship, named the Enterprise, that we plan on using to explore space with. While, yes, we do believe in keeping peace amongst planets, we also aren't willing to risk our officers without having _someone_ with highly trained combat experience. This is where you four come in, our hope is that because you are specialists, and have combat experience, that you won't be shooting left and right at the first sign of trouble." Captain Pike explained and Erin nodded with a grin.

"That ain't our job Cap, well, except maybe Donnie." Erin jokes and Donnie sent her a harsh glare. Alessandra refrained from rolling her eyes, those two were always fighting, always loud and obnoxious, and most of the time she was ready to shoot one of them with her arrows. But they had her back in battle and that was enough for her to tolerate them. If she were to call any of them her friend, she supposed it would be Spectre, he didn't bother her and he didn't talk much, that worked out just fine for her.

"So, when do we start?" Erin asked and Captain Pike smiled.

"Soon, for now, someone will show you all to the rooms that you'll be staying in while you're on earth." Alessandra nodded and turned to leave with the rest of them when the Captain caught her arm.

"Sparrow," he said, pulling her arm a bit to get her to turn around.

"Captain?" She asked, keeping the confusion out of her expression and he smiled at her.

"You seem to be able to…lead them, I guess you could say, keep them in line for me, yah?" Pike asked and she remained silent for a moment before sighing. While that was the _last_ job she wanted, but she would do it if her commanding officer asked her to.

"I can try, but you gotta understand something Cap." Alessandra said as she gently pulled her arm away from his hand. "We're all partners, we've _always_ been partners. One of us doesn't lead the others, perhaps we have to keep each other in line from time to time, but if one us was to become 'leader' it would probably make things go bad, we wouldn't work well together anymore. Erin may have a bad mouth on her that gets her in trouble and Donnie may like to jump the gun sometimes, like a dumbass, but we got each other's backs and we get the job done. We don't fail missions Captain Pike, no matter how we look to you." Alessandra's Brazilian accent became stronger as she bristled slightly at the Captain's words.

But Pike grinned as he saw her stand taller, a look of pride for her teammates on her face. Sparrow may act like she doesn't like them very much, at best tolerates them, but he knew better and it was obvious that she was none the wiser.

"Of course Sparrow, I trust your judgement on the matter." Alessandra gave him a nod, turning and walking towards the door. "By the way," Pike said, the grin still on his face. Alessandra paused at the door, but didn't turn toward him. "I like the suit; it looks good with the insignia."

Alessandra scoffed as she heard his teasing tone, but made no comment back as she walked out the door, mumbling. "Stupid fucking red, how the fuck am I supposed to blend in with _anything_ when I look like a goddamn cherry or some shit."

 **Hope you like it!**

 ***I don't own any characters/plots that are recognizable to Star Trek or Call of Duty: Black Ops 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please let me know what you guys think by following, favoring the story, reviewing, etc.! I'd really appreciate it! Also, I suppose I should say that when I mention them being out in the field and what not, they are talking about being on Earth. I personally, especially being an Anthropology student, find it hard to believe that there wouldn't be any type of fighting/war amongst humans. From what I've seen they don't really mention it so I figured it was alright to play around with the idea a bit. I've also considered since Black Ops 3 plot is set in a futuristic setting as well perhaps I could blend that in a bit for the specialist's background stories. I'm sorry if it seems super close to the movie plot, I do plan on making changes, but it's just a bit slow right now. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting! Enjoy!(:**

Chapter 1

"I mean look at this man! Why do I have to wear this fucking color?" Erin complained as she threw out her own arm to inspect her armor. Alessandra had to admit Erin's armor was terribly red, it was a bright, solid, shiny red. She kept the grin off her face as she shrugged in Erin's general direction.

"We have to wear the red, I couldn't find any way around it. They want all the officers on the ship to know we're part of security or whatever." Les mumbled, not looking at Erin as she carefully cleaned the breaks where her bow would fold up. Donnie scoffed and continued doodling on his own armor. Alessandra warned him he was gonna get in trouble for it, but Donnie never gave a shit.

"I'm not a fucking security guard Les! They better not think I'll be doing rounds on their ship like a damn moron." Donnie grumbled as he continued to paint a devil head on the shoulder of his armor. Alessandra sighed and looked up at everyone, the only person to not give her shit about the red was Spectre and his suit was the reddest of them all. She glanced over at him, his face was only covered by the balaclava that he wore under his helmet and all his armor was off as he simply relaxed on the couch, sharpening one of his knives.

"I know Donnie; do you think I would have taken this fucking job if that's what it was?" Alessandra nearly growled and Donnie paused as he thought for a moment. Finally, he gave her a shrug as he consented with her statement.

Les was the who was, originally, offered the job, but she was quick to tell the other three about it. She refused to work without her team and she was firm about that with Starfleet, it was either all of them or none of them. Once they saw the rest of her team's qualifications and skills, and with a little convincing, they were glad to accept the rest of her team as well.

Suddenly, a beeping went off and Alessandra quickly took the communication device out of her pocket.

"Outrider." She said shortly and waited for the voice on the other line as she began to pack up all her stuff. She didn't think they would be called, some dumbass kid cheated on a test or something and they were all at some hearing, but it was Pike's voice that came through the line.

"Sparrow I need you and your team on deck, ready to transport ASAP. We received a distress call from Planet Vulcan." Alessandra nodded, voicing her confirmation before snapping the device shut.

"Looks like it's time to party kids." Erin said with a grin and Donnie grinned back, picking up his armor to put it on. Alessandra started suiting up as well, this was their big moment.

Starfleet hadn't really seen the team's true talent yet, sure, they had seen them through some training exercises, but it's not quite the same as being out in the field. Outrider put on her light armor, it wasn't much, but it was something; Erin insisted on her having it when she found out Les didn't wear any when they first started working together. Les glanced around the room with a nod when she saw everyone was ready.

They made their way into the hangar as everyone stopped and stared at their unusual outfits. None of the officers had really known about them yet, just the higher ups, they didn't want anyone complaining because they didn't fully go through the academy. That wasn't their purpose here though, as long as they knew the rules of Starfleet and did their job they were fine.

"Man, it looks there's all kinds of newbs here." Erin grumbled, Donnie chuckled while Alessandra nodded. It wouldn't do them any good if all their allies were nervous nellies who hadn't been in an actual fight yet.

"We just have to deal; we don't need them. Besides those ships aren't our priority." Les said as they made their way in as they reached the shuttle. Les sat down next to Spectre as Erin and Donnie sat across from them.

"How you doin in there Spec?" Les asked and knocked her knuckles against his helmet a few times. She chuckled when he swatted her hand away and she could practically feel his glare like lasers through his eye shield.

"Just fine." He replied calmly, his voice coming out as robotic. Les shook her head, wondering if he would ever stop hiding so much. Even they didn't know much about Spectre, Les even tried asking a few times, but he would just simply shrug and walk away. Regardless, she knew he had her back when it came down to it and, at least for now, she was content with what little she knew.

She narrowed her eyes when two men suddenly came stumbling into the shuttle right as the door started closing up. The shorter one was red in the face and sweating all over as the taller one practically dragged him to a chair. Les merely raised her eyebrow as Erin began chuckling.

"What the hell is up with him?" Les wondered quietly and Erin grinned.

"Newbie nerves girl! He must've been puking all over the place before they got on here!" Erin said with a laugh and Les quickly looked over to see if they heard. The shorter one was clearly glaring at them, or well trying to, with his current condition it kind of made him look like he was constipated or something to be honest. Les tried to send him an apologetic look and glared at Donnie when he winked at them. She may not care much for them either, the officers of the Enterprise were their mission and that was all, but she knew well enough that they at least needed to get along with them.

The shuttle shook a little as they finally reached the Enterprise and once they climbed out, Les had to admit that she was impressed. She could count the times she had been on a spaceship with one hand and two of those times barely counted. Once an officer directed them to the bridge, they immediately took off to get their orders from Pike.

"I hope we get down to the nitty gritty soon, I wanna kick some ass!" Donnie said and Erin gave a small cheer, giving him a high five.

"Don't let them hear that." Spectre said shortly and Les nodded as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah, they're peacekeepers remember? They ain't gonna fight until they have to." Les said as she pressed the button that would lead them to the bridge.

"And then we get to kick some ass right?" Erin asked with a grin. Les rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help giving the other woman a small grin. Erin was certainly the cheeriest of the group, she had barely ever seen her down. Maybe that was because she grew up with four brothers, she said she always had to be tough and ready to go or they would easily push in the dirt. It made Les slightly she had no siblings, _or any family really_ , she thought to herself.

The door slid open and Les immediately dropped the smile from her face, Donnie and Erin doing the same. They both knew when they had to be professional, they just tended to ignore it a lot, but usually after a hard smack to the back of the head, they got themselves in line.

"Captain, engineering reports 'ready to launch.'" The Vulcan said as they walked in and he glanced at them. He didn't really seem to approve of them, or maybe it was just Erin and Donnie, either way it was clear he didn't like the idea of having them around.

"Outrider reporting for duty, sir." Les said shortly as they made it to the captain's chair and Pike swirled around to see them.

"Oh good you made it." He said with a short smile before leaning over to toggle the intercom. "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

"So what do yah got planned for us today Cap?" Erin asked as she put her hands on her hips, chewing the toothpick in her mouth. Normally there would be cigar there instead, but they were adamant that she keep those out of the ship.

"We'll only need you if we leave the ship or if enemies board the ship, but I'd like you to stay on the bridge so that you know what's happening." Pike said as he watched the new helmsman warily.

"Affirmative sir." Spectre said with a nod as they backed away to a corner where they wouldn't be in the way of the bustling people.

"Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock Control reports ready, thrusters fired, separating from space dock." The helmsman informed as they began slowly moving forward, getting in line with the rest of the ships. Les still felt some awe as she felt the beautiful ship move in smoothly behind the others. "The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan." Pike said shortly and the helmsman nodded as he began typing things on his screen. Les heard the clicks as Donnie flexed his armor, both he and Erin were getting antsy, they always did before a fight.

"Course laid in." The helmsman replied after a moment, glancing back at Pike.

"Maximum warp, punch it." Pike said with a nod and Les tightened her hands into fists, she had never gone through warp before. She watched as all the ships in front of them took off and let out an aggravated sigh when they didn't move an inch, didn't the dude know how to work the damn thing?

"Lieutenant, where's Helmsman McKenna?" Pike asked as Donnie began snickering at the nervous man's expression. Les sent a hard punch to his shoulder and Donnie grunted, giving her a slight glare. She returned it with narrowed eyes, Donnie didn't move for a moment, but he finally relented with an eye roll and went silent.

"Uh, he had lungworms, Sir? He'll be fine but couldn't report to his post, I'm Hikaru Sulu…" He trailed off a bit at the Captain's amused face.

"And you are a pilot, right?" He asked sarcastically and even Les had to hold back a snicker, feeling bad for the man. She knew what it was like to be the butt of the joke when you fucked up and it wasn't fun.

"Very much so, Sir. I'm not sure what's wrong here…" He trailed off again as he continued to frantically look over the controls in front of him.

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asks and Les sent Erin a look, knowing she was just dying to laugh at the moment. Donnie and Erin were never very nice to the nervous ones, but it was the way they grew up, you either got tough or got pushed in the dirt.

"No, I'll figure it out." Sulu says with a nervous chuckle and glances back at the four, clearly he heard Donnie snickering at him earlier. Les doubted Erin's facial expression was making it any better now.

"Have you disengaged the External Inertial Dampener?" The Vulcan asked, Spock, Les believed his name was if she remembered correctly. Sulu went silent as he stared at his panel for a moment and then sighed wearily.

"Ready for warp, Sir." He says after a moment and Les sighed, maybe they could finally leave.

"That's…the parking break." Pike said and clearly he was trying not to laugh himself. Erin couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a guffaw as she slapped a hand on her knee.

"Battery, shut the fuck up!" Les hissed with a glare as she saw Donnie snickering along with Erin. Les swore sometimes they were like children.

"Yes Sir." Sulu mumbled out with a slight blush and avoided looking over at the four. It was gonna be harder than Les thought to get her partners to get along with the crew. She was used to these things, being an orphan in the crappy place she grew up required her to mold herself in many different ways as she grew up.

"Let's punch it!" Pike said with a laugh, glancing back at his four newest members. He had to admit, they were a bit of an amusing show when they were all together, it was obvious Donnie and Erin drove the other two up the wall quite often.

Les nearly gasped as the ship suddenly snapped forward and slightly gripped the arm of her seat. She watched the stars' whip past them wearily, if she was being honest, she didn't like feeling so trapped on the ship.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name again? Chanko? Cherpov?" Pike asked after it was clear they weren't going to have any further problems and the boy to the right of Sulu turnsed to the captain with a grin.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel H., Sir." He said and Les was surprised by the heavy Russian accent.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel H., begin ship-wide mission broadcast." Chekov nodded quickly and began fiddling with the computer. He began having trouble with trying to say "Nine-Five-Victor-Victor-Two", but eventually he got it after an aggravated sigh, Les had to admit to herself it was kind of adorable. "Your attention, plees. At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations, if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within two minutes. Thank you for your time." Les thought, even with that heavy accent, he didn't do too bad of a job.

"Captain Pike, Sir, we have to stop the ship!" A voice suddenly cried out as the man from the shuttle earlier came rushing out of the elevator. Les watched as Spectre stood and made his way over to the man as his friend came rushing in behind him. She quickly got up to follow him, she didn't want Spectre to take anything too far, but she wasn't too concerned.

"Mr. Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?!" Pike asked in aggravated shock and Kirk's eyes widen a bit as Spectre grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Woah! Down boy," Kirk joked weakly and Spectre didn't move an inch. Les smirked slightly and crossed her arms, poor dude didn't know just exactly what he was getting himself into.

"This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for…" the other man's words flew out of his mouth as he went to try and separate Kirk from Spectre's grip. Les got the distinct feeling that the man knew what it was like to have a troublesome friend if the scene was anything to go by; but regardless, she quickly stepped forward and gave him a glare, daring him to try. He quickly threw his hands up and took a step back.

"I'd appreciate it lady if your damn robot would let my patient go." He said, returning the glare after he composed himself again and Les smirked.

"From what I gather he's not even supposed to be here. Why should he?" So the man was a doctor, they were the worst when it came to their patients. The man huffed and his glare darkened. Les turned toward Pike as he sighed and waved his hand.

"It's fine Sparrow, Spectre, let Kirk go." He said, his annoyance with the officer in question clear on his face. Les shrugged as Spectre dropped Kirk's shirt suddenly and stepped away. Kirk stumbled a bit and quickly turned away from him, back towards Pike.

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster; it's being attacked by Romulans!" He said hurriedly and Pike raised a skeptical brow, even Les wasn't sure where he got that from and she didn't even know how half the shit on this ship worked.

"Yeah, okay, kid." Donnie said with a chuckle and shook his head before turning it away.

"Shouldn't we be rootin' for the kid? I mean a fights a fight, right?" Erin teased and Donnie shrugged, shoving her shoulder a bit as Spock glared at the two.

"Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day," Les was curious what exactly he did, obviously he was in trouble for something and big time. "Dr. McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later." Pike said wearily and the man, who Les now knew to be McCoy, nodded and grabbed Kirk's arm to leave before Spectre could step in to do it for him. McCoy glared at the two of them and Les threw her hands up with a chuckle.

"As you know, Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulations, that makes him a stowaway…" And who said Vulcans were emotionless and logical? Cause the one right in front of Les seemed to be stirring the damn pot.

"Yeah, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you too!" Kirk said sarcastically with an eye roll and Erin sniggered behind Les, she had a gotten up a moment ago to join the party, replacing Spectre where he was standing before he left to go back to where they were standing before.

"I can remove the cadet from the bridge, Sir…" Spock began but Kirk was quick to cut him off.

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the bridge!" Kirk hissed back and Erin leaned toward her.

"Lordy Loo! I didn't know this was gonna be this much fuckin' fun or I would've signed up ages ago!" Les scoffed at the idea, Erin as an official member of a peacekeeping organization, yeah, when fucking pigs fly.

"By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?" Spock asked skeptically and Kirk huffed in frustration.

"It's not a rescue mission, listen to me, it's an attack!" Les did think the guy was being rather adamant at this point and thought he could be onto something. She knew they should at least hear him out, she had learned quickly from that mistake out in the field, it cost her the lives of three men once.

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked smartly, thinking he had caught Kirk at a hard point.

"Fact," Kirk began harshly, glaring at Spock the entire time. "The same anomaly that we saw today occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." Kirk then turned toward Pike. "You know that, I read your dissertation, which was good."

"U.S.S. Kelvin?" Donnie asked and both Les and Erin shrugged, they didn't know what Kirk was talking about either.

"The U.S.S. Kelvin was a ship that was unexpectedly and inexplicably attacked by a Romulan ship that had far more advance weaponry than ever seen before. It destroyed the Kelvin and the Romulan ship was never seen again, star date 223304." Spectre supplied and Erin turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you turn into a damn encyclopedia?" She asked in surprise and Spectre shrugged.

"I was reading." Was all he said before they turned back to Kirk's 'evidence'.

"Fact: the Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 1100 hours last night there was an escape from a Klingon prison planet, Rura Penthe. The escaped prisoners were Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that they stole a ship from the prison dock." Kirk let out a breath once he finally finished his rant. Pike raised an eyebrow at him, his interest now peaked.

"And you know of this prison escape how?" Kirk pointed to the young dark skinned woman who apparently followed Kirk and McCoy onto the bridge.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." The woman said with an air of confidence after getting past her surprise.

"We're warping into a trap, there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that." Kirk's tone was confident and Erin gave an excited grin, she was ready for some action.

"Well then let the little bastards come to us, we'll make them regret their surprise attack!" Donnie said excitedly and Erin gave him a high five. Les glared at the two but was thankful that people had started to figure out that it was just best to ignore them or that weren't going to get anywhere. Pike stared at Spock, waiting for his decision on the matter.

"The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion." Spock conceded though Les thought it looked like he'd rather be performing a dance to the whole of the bridge than agree with Kirk.

"Scan Vulcan space, check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan." Pike ordered the Communications Officer, but the officer hesitated a moment.

"Sir, I'm not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." He said and Pike sighed.

"How about you, do you speak Romulan, Cadet…?" He asked the dark skinned woman wearily.

"Uhura, Sir, and all three dialects." She said confidently.

"Uhura, relieve the Lieutenant." Pike said and with a nod Uhura quickly made her way over to the Communication Officer's seat. "Mr. Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman."

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, Sir, but we seem to have lost all contact…" Hannity trailed of in confusion and worry. Les turned toward her three partners in concern, what if the other ships were attacked and didn't have a chance to defend themselves properly.

"We will fight if need be and win." Spectre promised and Les nodded with resolve after a moment, yes, if others had died they would avenge them and show those Romulan bastards who they were truly dealing with.

"Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions," Uhura supplied and then furrowed her eyebrows as she investigated further. "Or any transmission of any kind in the area, actually. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan."

"It's because they're being attacked, Captain, please!" Kirk begged and Les sighed, her hands tightening into fists.

"If I may, I would advise believing him Captain." Spectre began as he took a step forward. All three of his comrades looked at him in surprise and Pike did as well. "From what I have read this type of storm has never been seen again and the circumstances in which we are entering are uncannily similar. If we do not prepare now and we do get attacked, we will be blown out of the sky. If I were you I'd rather have to deal with confusion from others than massive injuries to the ship." Kirk studied the man covered from head to toe, if he even was a man, you really couldn't tell with the robotic voice and the suit. He was already confused by the soldier; it was obvious to him that he was after studying him. One moment the man has him pinned to wall, looking like he's ready to tear his throat out, and the next he his standing up for Kirk's opinion?

"Shields up, ready all weapons." Pike said after tense and silent moment. Les could see some of the officers let out a sigh of relief and she had to admit she agreed with them.

"Don't question the Spec, kid, or make you'll yourself dizzy runnin' in circles." Erin said with a chuckle and slapped Kirk's shoulder. Kirk's eyes widened when he was nearly thrown forward and stared at the woman with short, blonde hair in surprise.

"Battery packs a punch, it's her specialty, and Donnie's the hot-headed dumbass, ignore them." Les said to Kirk and smirked when she heard a very clear 'hey!' in the background from Donnie.

"And what does that make you?" Kirk asked curiously, the four people couldn't be any different from each other than they were now, and he had never seen them before. He questioned what they were doing here more than himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a wink and turned forward to face the glass window at the front of the bridge. The lights went red and an alarm started beeping as the shields went up and the weapons were readied.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds!" Sulu said with slight anxiety, anticipation and dread in his voice at what they were about to face.


End file.
